ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War Side Stories: Jimmy Jones
Jimmy Jones has a stroll through Undertown to clear his head about the Ben situation. Plot: Jimmy Jones is Ben Tennyson's biggest fan, but lately he hasn't been feeling that. He found out about Ben's rampage in Undertown so then he was asked to join the Repairmen. He is looking at various old photos and video of Ben. Jimmy: Of all the people to go to the dark side. Well I thought Ben went a little psycho before, but it was just a plant clone. Although I guess I should have seen this coming. Azmuth: Do not despair Jimmy Jones. Your devotion or should I say obsession will benefit us. Jimmy: Did you have to word it like that? Azmuth: I can't sugar coat it in any other way. Jimmy: I guess. Azmuth: I want you to go to Undertown Jimmy Jones. I want to know everything that went on there. Jimmy: I'll do my best. Azmuth: You'll do fine. Oh and I suggest you leave your replica of Ben's jacket at home. Many alien species can't tell the difference between humans. You don't want to get mistaken for Ben do you? Jimmy: I don't and to be honest Azmuth, I don't wear my jacket anymore. It's not me. Azmuth: I see. I shall check in later. Jimmy ends his transmission with Azmuth and then decides to take a stroll through Undertown. He feels that this might help him clear his head. Jimmy: I'm feeling a little bit better, but I still feel like crud. Soon though Jimmy bumps into someone while he wasn't paying any real attention. Jimmy: Oh sorry there. Khyber: None taken Jimmy Jones. Jimmy: Khyber! What are you doing here. We can't be seen together. Khyber: Relax young man. I can merely say that you are my prisoner and that I intend to use you as leverage against Ben Tennyson. Jimmy: I guess, but hey what are you doing here anyway? Khyber: I am patrolling the area of course. Plus it wouldn't hurt to get a few more recruits for the Repairmen. Jimmy: I guess not. Who'd you have in mind? Khyber: In all honesty I thought possibly Dr. Animo or even Billy Billions. Their added intellect could benefit us. Then there is of course their incredible hatred of Ben Tennyson. Jimmy: Well maybe, but remember our deal Khyber. We aren't here to kill Ben. Khyber: Of course not. Jimmy: Good, but those aren't bad choices. Animo does those really weird animal experiments and did you know that he was Ben's first human villain? Then with Billy Billions we could even use his tower as a base here in Bellwood and then... Khyber: Calm down child. Jimmy: What? Oh sorry. Khyber: For both are sakes, we should separate. Jimmy: Good idea. So then Khyber and Jimmy go their separate ways and Jimmy thinks long and hard about what Khyber said about recruiting more members. If Ben really does turn to the dark side then the Repairmen need all the muscle needed. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Khyber Category:Ben 10: Civil War